


Sometime We Call You Daddy

by Shelby46



Category: Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fan Adventure, Hair-pulling, RPF, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby46/pseuds/Shelby46
Summary: When Lauren flew across the world to meet her favorite celebrity she had no idea her greatest fantasy was about to come to life!





	Sometime We Call You Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I found this one shot on an old laptop I just had repaired. I completely forgot I had started it! It is pure smut so enjoy!

Lauren and her two friends had waited outside for hours to catch a glimpse and possible autograph from their favorite celebrity, Kit Harington. She and Tracy were American and had flown to London specifically for this. They were staying with their other friend Alice while in the country. The three arrived at the venue very early and jostled for a place right up front in hopes they would be the first people he saw when he came out to greet fans.

And indeed they were. He stopped and talked to them signing the pictures they had brought and taking selfies. They had been flirty and charming making him laugh. Surprisingly as he moved down the line, his bodyguard came and asked if they minded hanging out discreetly until the crowed dissipated. Now here they sat the three of them in a noisy dance club with none other than Kit Harington and his bodyguard.

As a round of drinks were delivered he said “So my fans call me Kitten?” He seemed amused by this when the three girls nodded “That is so cute!”

“Well, sometimes we call you Daddy” Lauren said half jokingly with a twinkle in her eye and a big grin

He raised his eyebrows “Oh really” he said flirtatiously laughing and sipping his drink.

“You have to watch out for this one Kit, she’s trouble” Alice said jerking a thumb towards Lauren and giving her a wink

She blushed and looked away. But his sparkling brown eyes stayed on her.

A bit later she found herself alone at the table, everyone else had gone to the restroom. Kit was the first to return so for a moment it was just the two of them

“Hey, you alright? Do you need another drink or anything love?” he asked as he took his seat

“Oh no I’m good but thank you” she said giving him a warm smile. He was just such a beautiful man, she thought

He fidgeted a bit and frowned licking his lips “I wanted to ask you something”

She looked at him a bit curious by the way he was acting “Okay, shoot”

He took a sip of his drink before answering “You said earlier that  _sometimes we call you Daddy._ I know you meant it as a joke but like are you into that?”

She sat stunned for a moment by his question. She opened her mouth and then closed it again.  _Was she into that? Was he kidding? He had no idea the countless fantasies she had about him in that exact role. How much she half jokingly called him “Daddy” when discussing him with her friends._  Still she didn’t quite know the answer he was looking for.

“Well, ummmm yeah I…I am” she stammered and gave a little laugh

“So” he continued idly brushing something from the table “If I were too..take on that persona…with you. What exactly would that entail? What would that mean” he looked at her not sure he was getting his point across

Lauren stared at him a minute her heart racing. _Ok calm down he is just curious. He_   _doesn’t mean he is going to do it or anything,_  she told herself,  _just play along and don’t act like you could die right here right now._ She took a deep breath “Well to be…my uhh Daddy would mean you were in charge of my sexual pleasure. And that you were in complete control of me”

His eyes lit up and he leaned forward listening intently

“But, a situation like that requires a lot of trust between two people. I would have to be able to trust that you wouldn’t hurt me or take advantage of the situation” she added looking him in the eye seriously

He sat back in his chair and regarded her “I would never hurt you or anyone. Nor take advantage of a situation. I was just curious. That is not really something I have ever been involved in before. It sounds exciting to be honest. What would  _your_ boundaries be in that type of scenario?”

Lauren grinned barely being able to believe they were having this conversation. Still how many times will she ever find herself here, in a bar, with Kit Harington discussing her greatest fantasy?? She decided to be completely honest and forward about it “My boundaries would be no choking, that includes with your….cock. No slapping or hitting of any kind”

“What about spanking?” he interrupted. It was clear he was enjoying this conversation

She swallowed hard “Yes spanking, with your hand only, would be fine. No biting. Hair pulling is ok” she didn’t really know what else to say

He cleared his throat and rubbed his hands across his mouth “And..umm anal?” he asked looking up at her

Oh god was she really sitting here talking to him about anal sex?? Her face was 3 shades of red but she answered him “Yes. You know as long as you have lubrication”

It was at that exact moment that her friends returned. Both Kit and Lauren broke eye contact and fidgeted with things on the table. Tracy eyed her friend wondering what they had walked up on. Kit’s bodyguard clapped him on the shoulder saying he had to take off and told the girls it was nice to have met them with wave as he walked out of the club.

“Well we should probably be on our way as well” Alice said rising from the table “We still have a good cab ride back to my flat and it is late” she lived with her boyfriend John who had already texted her asking when she was coming back.

Kit’s eyes were on Lauren. Despite their earlier conversation it had not exactly been any kind of invitation so she started to gather her things to leave with her friends

“Lauren” Kit said “Is there any way you can stay?” he asked her

She sat a bit stunned

“Yes” Tracy answered for her “Of course she can” she eyeing her strongly

Lauren laughed quietly “Umm Kit could you excuse us for a second” she got up from the table pulling Tracy and Alice along out of ear shot “You guys!”

“Please don’t tell me you are going to say no to him? Why would you do that?” Alice asked

“It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity” Tracy chimed in “I mean do you really not want to stay?”

“No, no I do want to stay” The truth was she was just as scared as she was excited considering the conversation they were just having.

“You have your phone. Call or text if you need us to come and get you. Ok?” Tracy said “Come on Alice”

Lauren watched her two friends head for the door and then returned to the table where a fresh drink sat waiting for her

“Everything alright?” Kit asked “You could have said no, you know. I would have understood”

She felt slightly embarrassed realizing how her reaction probably looked to him “I know and I didn’t want to. I just wanted to make sure they were ok with my staying”

He nodded and smiled at her as he sipped his drink. They stayed for maybe another half hour before he went to the bar and paid out their tab. He came back to the table grabbing his coat.

“Are you ready to go?” looking at his phone “My car service is here”

“Oh yes sure” she answered getting her jacket and purse.

It was lightly misting when they got outside. He opened the car door for her and then climbed in after her.

“Where to Mr. Harington” the driver asked once he had shut the door

Kit turned to her “Ahh, did you want to go back to your friend’s flat now?” he asked eyeing her hopefully

“No” she said with conviction

He nodded with a grin and gave the driver his address. They arrived about 20 minutes later. He led her inside flipping lights on “Are you hungry?” he asked “The kitchen is upstairs” he said pointing to the stairway

“Yes actually I kind of am” They had eaten lunch before they went to the venue but she had nothing but alcohol since.

He led her upstairs opening the icebox “I have some really good cheese here, ooh and some grapes?” he said turning around to look at her

“Yes that sounds good” she answered taking a seat at the table while he pulled things out

“Sorry I don’t really keep much food here unless I am having a party. I am just not here very often” he sat a plate of cheese and grapes in front of her and began to tear up chunks of french bread as well. She smiled to herself thinking of the gooey cheesy crap her and her American friends would eat after a night of drinking

“What’s funny?” he asked popping a grape into his mouth

“Oh I was just thinking about how nice this is compared to the artery clogging fried stuff we Americans eat after a night of drinking” she answered putting a chunk of cheese on the bread and taking a bite

“Oh” he said chewing “Like what?”

“Well, my favorite post drunk, hangover meal was an extra long chili cheese dog with mustard and onions, tater tots and a big Dr Pepper”

He stopped his hand halfway to his mouth and gaped at her “Seriously? I would be sick to death if I tried to eat that after drinking!”

She laughed and continued to eat

He set the bread piece down and wiped crumbs from his hands “So, that thing we were talking about at the bar. Would you like to do it. With me? I mean I never have played that way but I want to. It is a bit nerve wracking though the thought of having control over someone like that”

He was looking to her for reassurance she could tell. She reached over and touched his hand “The thing is you have to let yourself understand that it is ok to be in control. That you  _do_  have permission. And if you do something I don’t want or in a way I don’t like then I will use my safeword. Banana” she grinned. It was a running joke with her friends  his Battle of the Bastards safe word.

He burst out laughing. It was a magical sound “So when would we start?” he asked

She sat up straight and looked him square in the eye “We can start now, Daddy” saying it to him caused such a rush of heat in her body.

He flushed and stared at her change in tone and body language. He stretched his neck to the side a bit.  _Ok it’s like a role then. I can do that. She told me what I can and cannot do and I know her safeword._

Getting up he took a deep breath “Alright, I want you to follow me to the bedroom”

“Yes Daddy” she answered dutifully and got up to follow him down the hallway

When the reached the bedroom she lowered herself to the floor sitting on her knees at his feet. He stepped back a bit in surprise. She sat quietly looking up at him and he realized she was waiting for her next instructions. He felt his cock rise at the thought that she really had meant he was in complete control. He rubbed his hand across his face and thought about exactly what he wanted her to do.

“Stand up and undress me” he ordered

She immediately complied slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her hands up his torso as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. She then took it and folding it neatly placed it on the table by the bed.

He looked after her in wonder. The fact that she didn’t just toss his shirt to the floor or on the chair, that she folded it and put it away seemed like such a sign of respect. His thoughts were cut short when she unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down. His pants fell to his feet. She knelt and gently lifted each leg to remove the pant leg and then looking up she gripped the edge of his boxers and pulled them off as well. After both were folded and placed with his shirt she once again she sat at his feet fighting against taking the cock that was right in front of her face in her mouth.

“I want you naked and…” he stopped and looked around “and laying on the bed on your stomach”

“Yes Daddy” she answered

She got into the exact position he had asked for. His heart picked up at the sight. He walked up and ran his hands up the back of her leg and over her shapely ass continuing up her back and then back down again on the other side. “Do you want me to spank you?” he asked his voice low and husky “Will you get wet for me if I do”

She squirmed under his touch “Oh yes Daddy I will” she said enthusiastically. Her ass cheeks were already tingling in anticipation.

He ran his hand along her ass in slow circles and then brought it down in a quick short stroke

“Ah!” she cried out

He couldn’t believe how much this was turning him on. He spanked her again watching the way her cheek rippled. He did it a few more times until her skin began to redden “Let’s see how wet that made you” he ran his hand between her legs and felt the hot slickness of her

She moaned and wiggled herself against him

He slid two fingers inside her turning his hand palm up and curling his fingers as he slowly moved in and out “Do you like that” he asked “Tell me how much you like it”

She whimpered moving her hips against his hand “Yes oh yes I like it. I love it Daddy please fuck me harder!”

He brought his free hand down on her ass cheek again “That is for having such a filthy mouth little girl” he growled as he increased the speed of his fingers until the room was filled with the sounds of her wetness.

She whimpered and whined grinding back against him “Oh please Daddy can I come? You know I can’t come until you say I can” she cried. Being new at this game she knew he likely  _didn’t_  know but it was the part she loved the most.

Could he really have that much control over her body? The thought was a rush that scared and thrilled him at the same time! He leaned over and kissed her lower back then softly said “Come”

She immediately cried out, face pressed into the bed, both fists gripping sheets. He watched with absolute fascination as her body twitched and shuddered below him. He continued to finger her kissing her lower back and ass cheeks until she lay still.

He stood up as she began to roll over and stepped back when she slid off the bed onto her knees again rising up until she was face to face with his hard cock.

She looked up at him licking her lips and quietly whispered “Please”

His cock lurched right in front of her and his knees were suddenly weak. He fought to maintain his role in this game.  He didn’t want to examine how much he enjoyed being in control like this. It wasn’t him. He wasn’t like this to women. He enjoyed them very much but always equally. Still it was a game and nothing more he told himself once again. And then guided the head of his cock to her mouth “Open” he ordered and she did.

“Fuck…” he said under his breath.

Thinking of something she said in the bar, he reached down and wound her long hair up in his fist gripping it tightly. She moaned in approval and massaged his thighs as she worked her mouth up and down taking in more and more of him with each pass until with a twist of her head, her face lay flush with his lower belly.

“Ah!!!” he cried out when she took him  deep into her throat throwing his head back in ecstasy. Using her hair as a guide he looked down and pulled her head back from him giving her a moment to catch her breathe before pushing forward again. She wrapped her hands around the back of his thighs pulling him to her as he pushed her forward until they had a good rhythm going.

“Oh god….oh  you are so good, that is so good!” he cried looking down at her. The sight was pushing him quickly over the edge.

She felt him stiffen even more in her mouth and knew he was close. She applied deeper suction and increased her speed.

He had let go of her hair to grip her shoulders and steady himself “YES, OH FUCK YES I’M CUMMING!” he shouted into the room and with a final thrust of his hips released.

She quickly swallowed trying to keep up with his load. Soon his body sagged and she sat back as he reached out for the bed before he fell down completely.

He sat for a moment trying to catch his breath and then reached out for her “Come here” he said softly.

She put her hand in his and let him help her up to the bed. He brushed her hair away from her face his eyes on hers “Are you ok?” he asked looking at her red knees with concern “I should have put a pillow down for you. You took me by surprise and I wasn’t thinking like me. I am sorry”

Her face broke into a grin and she was suddenly shy sitting her naked with this man.

“Well that is the point isn’t it?” she said rubbing her knees with her hands “Besides I am fine”

He looked at her with uncertainty “I suppose so yeah. Are you…well do you want to continue? There was something else we talked about at the bar” he said reaching over to his bedside drawer and pulling out a small bottle of lube.

At the sight of the bottle she sat up straight, took his hand and stroked it “What is it that you want Daddy?”

He felt weak when she called him that.  _Oh god she still wanted to play_ , he thought “I want to fuck you in that pretty arse of yours” he said the words still feeling a bit foreign on his tongue

She got up and crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees and presenting herself to him “Yes Daddy” she said

His cock sprang back to life at the sight in front of him. He crawled up behind her taking a long taste of her pussy from behind and snaking his tongue back up along her ass crack.

“Ooooohh!” she cried out wiggling back against his face

He took his time swirling his tongue along her opening and dipping the tip inside now and then. Getting the bottle he liberally applied the lubricant to his fingers and massaged   between her cheeks pushing against her with each pass until she began to open up for him. He sat now on his knees behind her sliding first one finger inside and then two preparing her for what was next

“Oh Oh Daddy!” she cried her voice low and strangled “It’s so good! Please oh please”

“What is it baby tell me what you want” he said through gritted teeth. He was barely holding on as it was and her cries were almost too much!

“Fuck me!” she cried “Fuck my ass with your big cock”

He smacked her on the cheeks for having a dirty mouth again as he coated himself with lube “Yes my sweet girl that is exactly what I am going to do. Are you ready?”

All she could do was whimper in anticipation

He positioned himself behind her and grabbing her hips slid into her with a groan and a sharp intake of breath “Is that it my girl? Is that what you wanted from me?” he panted pumping in and out of her

“OH YES!” she yelled rocking back to meet his thrusts “YES! YES! YES!” oh she loved it! She loved this so much! He felt so so good!

Running his hands in circles on her lovely cheeks he spanked her. Each strike spurred her on until she was reduced to guttural cries and incomprehensible words

“Touch yourself baby come for me again!” he cried

She reached up and began to furiously rub her clit “mmmmmmm…..mmmmm…..MMM…MMMMMMM” her moans increased in pitch and volume until she was screaming her entire body convulsing

As soon as he felt her seize around him her walls pulsing rhythmically he came as well his eyes closed, mouth open face contorted in pleasure.

He was taken by surprise when she collapsed beneath him. She was whimpering and quivering from her orgasm. It had been so amazing

“Oh” he said and reached for the comforter pulling it over her and laying beside her taking her into his arms “Banana” he whispered softly kissing her sweaty forehead. They stayed that way for the rest of night sleeping in each others arms.


End file.
